New Year at the Golden School
by spkdog
Summary: It's time for a new school year, and Harper is super excited to be entering her first angel stage at the Golden School. But this year is not quite what she pictured. A threatening note has been delivered to the professors, and the other new students don't appear to be your typical eternals. Will she survive? And who is the mysterious "Influential One"?
1. Prologue

I was working on the latest chapter of my BTR / Winx crossover, and I decided I wanted to do this prologue quick instead. This story and my AF OC story were originally the same story, but as I developed my own characters, I had to split it into these two separate stories.

**Prologue**

Professor Aarkan stood in the Golden School building, gazing out a window onlooking the front steps. All sorts of new students shuffled in, human, angel, and devil. It was time for another new year. Last year was certainly a fiasco, what with Queen Reina and everything. He was ready to start over with fresh angel students.

There was one now. One he could clearly see would be a good student. She blended in with the Earthly ones perfectly, with the exception of the wings and halo.

There was another one. This one he had remembered from last year. The diva was repeating because she never put forth the effort to protect her Earthly one.

A pair of devils crossed the way next. They were twins, but from a distance seemed nothing alike. One had an air of confidence, and the other an air of uncertainty.

Yet another devil passed over. She seemed like she would really shine as a devil, with that experienced trouble-maker look in her eyes.

Bored with looking at devils, Aarkan spotted another angel. She had a radiance about her. She was glowing with something special, something different.

Aarkan couldn't help but wonder if any of these eternals was the "Influential One". You see, he had gotten a letter a few weeks back that read:

_Dear Aarkan,_

_In the upcomming school year you may expect peace. I tell you right now that you are wrong. An eternal is coming, the "Influential One". And when they unleash their power, I will be free. And I'm coming for you and your precious school._

This unsettled Aarkan greatly. He shared the message with Professor Temptel and warned her to watch her new devils as he would watch his new angels. They had to be ready for anything that could happen. Anything that seemed ordinary could easily be the mysterious letter writer or the Influential One. They wouldn't tell the students, though. It would be best to let them think everything was under control for now.

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"This is so exciting!" Harper exclaimed as she flew through the halls of the Golden School for the first time. She had her suitcase in her hand and her mascot, Prayer, on her head.

*She had fluffy bright orange hair that reaches down to her middle back and amber eyes. She wore a light orange long sleeved top with a glittery green accents and yellow seams, a pleated mini skirt with pointed tips and an alternating light orange and glittery green, and light orange boots with green accents and a yellow sunburst on each one. Her wings were glowing light green, and her halo was also light green.

Harper had always dreamed of attending the Golden School. Her dream had intensified a few years ago when she watched her older sister graduate. Being a full guardian angel looked so amazing, like it was the best job in the world. And the Golden School was clearly the best place to learn. Not only were the academics highly praised, but the school itself was full of excitement. She had read about what happened last year with Raf, the romance heroine (or so Harper liked to think), and it seemed so dreamy. She'd written quite a few fanfictions about it.

Suddenly, a raven flew in front of Harper and cut her off. The startled Harper stumbled immediately and let out a small surprised scream. Laughter was heard from around the corner. "Newbie angels are so much fun," came a mean female voice.

The voice belonged to a devil with long black hair that reached her ankles, dark blue eyes, dark purple wings, and dark purple horns. She was wearing navy blue skinny jeans with dark purple thread sewn in along the side of her right leg, a dark purple tube top with glittery black embroidery on the left side, black ankle boots, navy blue and dark purple fingerless gloves, a chain maille choker, a chain maille belt with three single chains coming off of the left side, and silver skull earrings.

"Oh my gosh! A real live devil!" Harper exclaimed. "I'm Harper."

"You really are new at this," the devil rolled her eyes. "The name's Sylvania, and I hope you're my angel adversary so I can take you down. That would be fun." She signaled her raven to land on her shoulder and flew off down the hallway.

Harper shrugged off the meeting and continued toward her dorm. It wasn't hard to find, and her roommate was already inside. Harper was surprised at how gorgeous her roommate was. _She must be a wonderful guardian angel to be so pretty, _Harper thought.

The roommate had long two-tone blue hair of aqua blue and sky blue that was wavy like water; it was partially in a bun on the top of her head and reached down to the middle of her thighs. She had lilac eyes, violet wings, and a violet halo. She was wearing a sing long-sleeved lavender mid-driff top with a gold pattern on the front, a ruffled lavender and dark purple alternating skirt, a red necklace and matching bracelet, golden high heels, and lavender earrings.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm Harper," Harper stuttered, coming back out of her thoughts. "And this praying mantis is my mascot, Prayer. I know, it may seem stupid and childish to name a praying mantis 'Prayer', but it just suits her so well-"

"That's enough talking," the other girl cut her off. "My name is Karly. My mascot is on the cushion in the corner."

Harper looked over to the corner Karly was talking about and saw an adorable grey mouse wearing a pink bow around it's neck on a small blue cushion with green tassels. "It's so cute!" Harper declared as she ran over to the mouse. "What's her name?"

"Malina," Karly answered.

"Malina, that's such a cute name for such a cute creature!" Harper picked up the mouse and held it in her arms.

"Why don't you go ahead and finish setting up your stuff?" Karly suggested.

"Oh, yeah, right." Harper grabbed her suitcase and brought it over to the open bed. "The classes start soon, don't they?"

"Whatever," Karly replied.

"That wasn't a straight answer, but I think we should go find the angel classroom," Harper decided.

"I know where to go, I've done this before," said Karly.

"You're a repeating student?" Harper asked her.

"Yeah, I tried in the beginning, but by the end of the year, I gave up," Karly explained like it was nothing.

"Why did you give up?" Harper was starting to think that Karly was not as amazing of an angel as she looked.

"I never really wanted to be a guardian angel anyway, I don't think the Earthly ones are worth protecting," said Karly. "I've explained this like a hundred times and everyone makes me stay in the Golden School program because they think it will 'fix me', but I don't need fixing. I'm getting this out in the open now so you know to leave me alone. Let's go."

Harper decided it would be best not to question Karly anymore at this time. The two angels stepped out into the hallway and began to walk to where Harper thought would be the classroom. As it turned out, they weren't going to the classroom.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Harper asked.

"Of course," Karly answered. "I have a secret location that I go to when I avoid class. If it's still here, anyway."

"Why are we avoiding class?"

"I'm avoiding class," said Karly. "I never said you were."

"Then why did you say 'let's go'?"

"Why do ask so many questions?!" Karly responded.

Just then, another figure came by. Harper gasped. "Another devil!"

"What do you expect from a school that teaches humans, angels, and devils?" Karly rolled her eyes at Harper.

The devil that came by was a boy with short slightly curly black hair, red eyes, bright red horns, and bright red wings. He was wearing a dark grey muscle shirt, a black leather jacket with spikes on the ends of the sleeves, dark jeans, black leather boots, and red earrings.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we have a couple of angels who are about to be late for class," he commented.

"Keep walking, devil," Karly stated flatly.

"Oh, this angel's got some sass to her," the devil smiled. "I'm Max, the brighter of the Red Devil Twins. Remember my name, I'm not gonna lose a single challenge this year."

"Whatever, dude, just get out of my face," Karly snapped at him.

Max chuckled and walked away. Then, the bell rang. "We're late!" said Harper.

"Who cares?" Karly asked.

"I care, and you should care, too," Harper declared.

"Well, I don't, so what are you gonna do about it?" Karly challenged.

"Solar Fly!" Harper called out. Her wings began to glow with a super bight light.

"That's not fair, I can't see," said Karly. She figured that even if she couldn't see, she should still fight back. "Aqua Fly!"

As Karly couldn't see, her Aqua Fly attack completely missed. Harper grabbed her hand and started dragging.

"I'm going to find the angel classroom myself, and you're coming with me!"

Harper ran around with Karly for a while, hoping to find it. She'd left her map of the school in her room because she thought Karly would show her the way. Karly only escaped once, and because she couldn't see where she was going, she ran straight into a wall. It didn't take too long for Harper to find the angel classroom.

"There you two are," Professor Aarkan said. "Where have you been? This is not a good way to start the school year."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but Karly didn't want to come and I had a hard time getting her to cooperate," Harper explained.

Professor Aarkan shook his head. "Karly, are we really going to play these games again this year?"

"I guess so," Karly replied, regaining vision.

"Harper, Karly is problem student, it would be best not to mess around with her," Aarkan warned. "You're sister was one of my star pupils, she would not be pleased if you fell behind."

"I know, Professor, I'm sorry," Harper apologized again.

"Well, the other angel's have already received their match-ups and gone to see their earthly one and meet their devil adversary," said Aarkan. "I'll have to give you yours now. You'll be a little late, but it shouldn't be to big of a problem since devils are never trustworthy."

He turned to face Karly. "Karly, your earthly one is Alicia, and your devil adversary is Alec."

"Don't we get pictures this year?" Karly asked regarding the fact that there was no image to show what the earthly one looked like.

"No, you will access her in person," Aarkan replied.

He turned to Harper next. "Harper, your earthly one is Cory, and your devil adversary is Sylvania."

"Sylvania?" Harper asked nervously, remembering the devil from earlier who had promised to take her down.

"Yes, Sylvania," Aarkan answered. "Now, do I have to explain the challenge procedures to either of you?"

"I've done this before," said Karly.

"I learned all about it from my sister," Harper added.

"Good, now go and see your earthly ones and your devils, the challenges will be starting up right away."

**End of Chapter 1**

* = The original design for Harper and the sketch of her appearance ended up looking different, so I couldn't describe it very well. It would be best to look at the sketch and mentally add in the color scheme. Harper's sketch is on my deviantART page of the same username (link on my profile). I also have Karly sketched out in a few forms on the same site (but Karly's description and her sketch match each other exactly, so viewing is not necessary).


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harper flew around the courtyard, looking for her Earthly one. Cory had to be around here somewhere.

Finally, she saw him. He hard dark skin, short fuzzy dark hair, and was wearing a blue and white striped polo with a pair of jeans and white athletic shoes. He looked like he liked to smile.

"He seems like a nice boy," Sylvania said from behind, startling Harper. "I'll surely change that."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Harper tried to sound strong, but sounded quite the opposite.

Sylvania laughed. "The first stage will be a breeze what with you being afraid of me!"

Harper wanted to deny it, but angel's can't lie. Today was the first day she'd ever even seen devils, so she should get used to them eventually. She had to, for the sake of the Earthly ones. The challenge room opened for student use tomorrow, hopefully she would be over her anxieties by then.

When she went back to her room, Karly was already there. "So, how's your Earthly one?" Harper asked.

"Alicia is a girl after my own heart, although most angels see that as a bad thing," Karly shrugged. "Yours?"

"Cory seems like a really nice kid, but Sylvania is determined to push him down the wrong path," Harper answered.

"Typical devil," said Karly. "Mine's soft. Not something you expect in a devil."

"Tell me about him," Harper said, wanting to get Sylvania out of her mind. "His name's Alec, right?"

"Yeah, Alec. He's apparently the twin brother of the devil me met earlier, Max."

"Really?" Harper asked. "That means he's the darker of the Red Devil Twins. Why do they call themselves that?"

Karly rolled her eyes at Harper. "You're questions are so annoying. So anyway, you'd think that red would be a common color for devils, right?" Harper nodded. "Well, apparently in the day care that the twins went to, they were the only two devils with red wings and horns. Max has bright red, Alec has dark red, that's how they got their title."

"Wow," Harper commented. "How do you learn this stuff?"

"Ever heard of gossip? Oh sure, people will try to tell you that gossip is wrong, that it's rude to talk about someone behind their back, but realistically, it's the best way to learn about someone," Karly explained. "I also heard that Max was assigned to a real hard-ass angel who's gonna get rid of that cocky attitude of his."

Harper gazed out the window at the setting sun. Something about Karly just didn't seem right. She didn't seem like an angel. In fact, she felt more like a devil. A devil in an angel's body.

Karly got up. "Harper, listen to me, there's this new Earthie club that opens tonight, and I'm going."

"Do you have permission?" Harper asked nervously.

"Like I actually need permission," Karly scoffed. "I don't need permission because I have you. You're going to cover for me."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are," Karly responded. "Just do it, ok?" Then, she slipped out.

Harper still wasn't sure what to think about Karly. She decided to take a little walk around the school before lights out. She strolled the halls, lost in her thoughts. Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts by a cold voice.

"You're going the wrong way," the voice said sternly and harshly.

"Huh?" Harper inquired. She looked up. Standing before her was an angel with short plain brown hair, plain blue eyes, plain blue wings, and a plain blue halo. She wore a white T-shirt with a dark pink heart on it, a dark blue skirt reaching her knees, and black flats. One thing that stuck out to Harper about this angel is that there was no glitter anywhere. Normally, female eternals seemed to have at least a little glitter somewhere on their bodies, but this angel was, in a word, plain.

"The angel dorms are that way," she pointed.

"Oh, I know," Harper replied. "I'm just taking a little walk."

"It's almost lights out," she said in the same stern voice.

"Yeah, I know," said Harper. "I'll be back in time. I'm Harper by the way."

The angel didn't reply because she had already walked off down the hall and was currently out of earshot.

Harper went back into her thoughts about how strange the angels at school this year were. Her sister had told her about all the great angels she had gone to school with. They were your perfect, upright, normal angels. Why couldn't Harper be with angels like that? The devils so far seemed normal, why not the angels?

Harper saw, coming in the opposite direction, a devil who she had not met yet. Contradictory to what she had just been thinking, this devil seemed to have a different attitude than the other devils. He had short straight blond hair, red eyes, dark red horns, and dark red wings. He wore a spiked collar, black wristbands, a dark grey T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and dark grey sneakers with red and black accents. He seemed different, somehow, but Harper couldn't see why.

"Hi, I'm Harper," she greeted.

"My name is Alec," he greeted back to her.

"Alec... You're Karly's rival!" Harper realized.

"Yeah, you know her?" Alec asked.

"She's my roommate," Harper explained. Now she figured out what seemed odd about Alec. For a devil, he was quite friendly to her. He spoke in a soft, inviting voice. "You don't look or act anything like your brother."

"I get that a lot," Alec said sadly. "People tend to like him more because he's more outgoing and devilish than I am. Everyone says I'm just soft."

Harper remembered that Karly had said the same thing about him. Harper wanted to comfort him somehow, but she still didn't know about devils and didn't know what to say.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to tell you, just forget about it," he apologized and went on his way.

This school is stranger than Harper thought, it's students especially. Perhaps it was her fault for assuming all eternals were the same and that she would have the exact same experience as her sister. As she headed back to her room, she wondered how the year would go by.

**End of Chapter 2**

A/N: This chapter is the final of the character introductions. The next chapter will be the first challenge.

Also, when I started this story, I hadn't seen any of season two yet, so I hadn't realized Aarkan and Temptel weren't in it. I am using those teachers for this story, though.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harper and Sylvania watched as Cory chatted with a young girl, Laura. Laura was a very pretty girl. She had medium length auburn hair in two braids and caramel eyes. She wore light blue jeans, a green and pink floral top, and a blue and green flower hair clip.

The two seemed to be having a nice conversation. That is, until Karly's human, Alicia, made an appearance. Alicia had long wavy blond hair, pale pink eyes, and too much make-up. She wore a purple mini skirt, dark purple studded ankle boots, a white tank top under a pink camisole, and a pink beanie. She also had on various bits of pink and purple jewelery. "Laura, you seem like such a sweet girl, are you sure you wanna talk to this garbage?"

"What are you talking about?" Laura asked, confused at Alicia's words.

"Just look at him, he's black," Alicia responded.

"So? One of your friends is black," Laura pointed out.

"Yes, but Tiffany is an actual human being," Alicia said. She and her groupies laughed as they pulled Laura away.

Harper looked around, wondering where Karly was and why she wasn't doing anything to stop her human. She saw Max and the mean angel who wouldn't say her name following Laura around. She also saw Alec in the distance without wings or horns. That must've meant that he was one who convinced Alicia to come say mean things about Cory. But where was Karly?

A couple of other boys came up to Cory. "Don't listen to Alicia, that girl thinks she's the princess of the school or something," one of them said.

"Laura's kinda cute, isn't she?" another joked. "If only Alicia weren't trying to contaminate her."

"Which is why," a third spoke up, "we're going to pull a major prank on Alicia to humiliate her in front of the whole school. There's a meeting at my place tomorrow night to discuss our plans. You in?"

"Yes! Do it, Cory!" Sylvania cheered.

"He's not gonna go along with it," said Harper.

"I'll think about it," Cory said after some hesitation.

"Yes, now all I have to do is convince him to go," Sylvania said.

"I won't let you, we'll settle this in the challenge room," Harper declared.

So, the two girls met up in the challenge room. Harper felt intimidated as she looked around the large empty room that could literally become anything.

"Go ahead, I'll let you decide what the room will be," Sylvania told her.

Harper closed her eyes and thought hard. This room would become whatever she willed it to be. Where did she want to be? Trapped in this world of strange eternals, she only wished to go back to her house and crawl back into bed like these past few days hadn't happened yet and wouldn't happen at all. She wanted the safety and security of her parents and her sister. Yes, that would be perfect. Just her and her sister alone in the house.

When Harper finally thought of a challenge, she opened her eyes. She was shocked, however, to find that the challenge room had already changed. She and Sylvania were in her bedroom.

"What kind of challenge are we doing here?" Sylvania asked. "It's like some baby's room." Yes, it was true, Harper had a very childish bedroom filled with lots of pinks and soft plushies.

Harper panicked. The challenge room must have read her desire to be home and granted it. How would she make a challenge out of this? Then, the thought hit her. "There is one other person in this house, first person to find her wins."

"Sounds fine," Sylvania said. Harper dashed off down the stairs. Sylvania rolled her eyes. "Seed Fly!" she shouted as three little glowing seeds floated above the palm of her hand. "Destruction!" She commanded the seeds into the ground. A dark glowing vine rose up from the ground and literally tore the building apart.

Harper screamed as the floor was ripped out from under her. Pieces of debris flew everywhere. She looked around and saw the destruction. Her eyes were wide as she observed a replica of the house she'd lived in her entire life fall into ruin. Her eyes widened more as she spotted the replication of her sister lying on the ground, all bloody and deformed almost beyond recognition.

Sylvania was laughing above the body. "Looks like I won! You're idiot sister is no match for me."

Anger flared in Harper's eyes, more anger than she had ever felt before. "I know that you're a devil, and insulting is your thing, but do not ever say things about my sister!" she shouted sternly.

Sylvania's demeanor changed. "Alright, alright, perhaps family is a little too far. I apologize. I still won the challenge, though."

Harper calmed instantly. Did Sylvania just apologize? Devils aren't supposed to do that. And here Harper thought Sylvania was the only normal eternal around. Guess that wasn't exactly true. Well, either way, Sylvania had the first move with Cory, and Harper would have to figure out a way to counteract it.

**End of Chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So, you're going to that meeting tomorrow night?" Sylvania, in human form, asked her Earthly one Cory.

"I haven't decided yet," Cory said slowly. "How do you know about that?"

"I was planning on going, but something came up," Sylvania answered. "I have a list of ideas for stuff to do to that bitch Alicia, I was hoping you could present it to the meeting for me."

"Well, I suppose if I'm only going in your place, that would be ok," Cory said, taking the list. "These actually are some pretty good ideas. If you would just tell me your name-"

But Sylvania had already gone back into her eternal form, and Cory could no longer see her.

"You'll never beat me," Sylvania taunted Harper. "Try to get out of this one."

"I will succeed," Harper said determinedly. The two eternals flew back to the Golden School. Harper sat in her dorm trying to think of a good way to change Cory's mind and keep him on the side of good.

"Why do you care so much?" Karly sighed.

"Why don't you care that my human may do some cruel prank on your human?" Harper asked.

"My human probably deserves it," Karly replied. "Besides, your human is an amateur. He's sure to get caught right away, and then he'll be too scared to attempt anything again."

"Hey, you have a point there," Harper said, an idea coming to her. "So maybe if he saw someone else get in trouble for the same thing, it'll put him off the idea!"

"Geez, you're so annoying," Karly said. "I'm outta here." She got up and walked out of the room.

"Hey, wait!" Harper called after her. "Will you help me?"

"Help you? Absolutely not!" Karly answered. Harper followed her out of the hallway.

"Please?" Harper stopped as she saw another angel. It was the cold, plain angel from before who wouldn't give her name. "Oh, could you help me win my challenge? I have an idea, but I need more than one person to carry it out."

"You should be able to do this on your own," the angel replied.

"But, my sister said that when she went to school here, the angels helped each other out, for the sake of the Earthly ones," Harper explained. "They were all friends."

"They were all weak," stated the angel. "Do your challenge yourself, or you won't learn anything. In the real world after you graduate, there aren't always going to be other guardian angels to help you along the way. Get used to being by yourself."

Harper had never thought about it that way before. Still, she really cared about her Earthly one and just this once wanted some help keeping him out of trouble. She looked back up to the unnamed angel, but she'd already left. So, she turned back to follow Karly some more and continue bugging her for help. With Karly's low tolerance for irritating things, it wouldn't be too much longer before Karly gave in.

"Please please please help my Karly?" Harper was now trying to be extra-annoying on purpose.

"Ugh! Alright, fine! I'll help you out just this once," Karly said, defeated.

"That's all I'm asking," Harper smiled.

"What is it you need help with? I'd be willing to participate," Alec said as he came over to them. He had been walking around the halls himself, and he happened to overhear the tail-end of Karly and Harper's conversation.

"Go away, Devil, this doesn't concern you," Karly said coldly.

"Karly's going to help me lead my Earthly one back onto the good path," Harper explained. "You can help if you want."

"I don't mind helping," offered Alec, "just as long as the other devils don't find out."

"Then it's settled," Harper said, beaming with excitement.

~(*^*)~(*^*)~

Cory was walking home from school like he always did. He didn't live very close to the Golden School, but it wasn't an unbearably long walk either. He passed his old private school on the way. He attended there when he was young because his parents liked the curriculum and the fact that it was so close. He ended up having to stop attending, though, because tuition costs got to be too much. He really liked attending the Golden School, it was much better, anyway.

As he passed by the old school, he couldn't help but notice two female students and a male teacher. One student had long two-tone blue hair and was covered in some sort of goop. The other student had puffy orange hair in pigtails and was being scolded by the blond teacher.

"You shouldn't have pulled that prank," the teacher said.

"But she deserved it!" the puffy-haired student whined. "She's always bullying us underclassmen! I had to get back her!"

"I have never seen any evidence of this, and even it is true, this is no the way to handle the situation," the teacher replied. "This is grounds for suspension, I will be calling your parents." He grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the building.

"No! Please don't!" the young student begged.

"Serves you right, loser!" the other student called after them.

"It's a shame." Cory heard a voice next to him. He turned to see another student of the private school standing next to him. This one was a girl with short brown hair. "Harper is a really girl student. She's not the brightest, but she works hard for good grades. A suspension could ruin her GPA and her chances of getting into college. It sickens me to see things like this happen."

Cory thought about it. What if he went along with the idea of pranking Alicia and got caught? What good would that really accomplish? It wouldn't make her nicer, and he would be in trouble. There was no way he was going to that meeting.

~(*^*)~(*^*)~

Harper, Karly, and Alec were behind the private school, having just finished their performance. They went back inter there eternal forms and peeked to see the results of their labor. Harper was shocked to see that the mean angel who insisted that she do it by herself was actually helping them.

After Cory walked away, the three eternals approached the fourth.

"You!" Harper exclaimed. "Why are you helping us?"

The cold angel went back into her plain, eternal form. "You're persuasive, I'll give ya that, but you wouldn't have fully changed his mind without my interference. I assure you, this is the only time I'll help you." She turned around and flew away, leaving Harper to wonder when she would ever learn that angel's name.

**End of Chapter 4**


End file.
